


Birthday

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [15]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Erik is a Sweetheart, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: The family just wants to make Charles happy on his birthday.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Birthday

"Are you ready?" Erik asked. 

"Don't make any noise," Peter whispered.

"You're making a noise!" Wanda whispered back.

"Be ready!" The father scolded them both.

They were prepared and informed about what was going to happen: Charles would return home from work at school, not expecting them at such an hour. Erik stood to the right of the door, Peter and Wanda were standing to the left. The kids were ready to get going once they heard the sounds. The handle moved, the wheels creaked and the door opened.

Peter, of course, was the first to act. He moved so fast that none of them even blinked, and he was already leaning on his dad's shoulders and hugging him tightly. Wanda did not compare to his speed, but she also ran and stormed to get to Charles. She jumped and sat in his lap, then grabbed his face with her palms and kissed him on the cheek. One kiss and then multiple energetic kisses. Charles gasped as the two children strangled and fondled him, and before he could do anything, the wheelchair began to hover. Erik kept it hovering with one hand, and with the other, he grabbed Charles, put a hand behind his head and kissed him on the lips.

Charles breathed, the feeling of shock changed into a wide smile. "What did I do to win this reception?"

"Happy birthday, love," Erik said.

Charles' gaze was completely serious. "It's not my birthday."

"July 12?"

"July 13."

Charles seemed to be about to laugh, though his three loved ones around him did not seem to know what to do with themselves. Erik put down the wheelchair, their son and daughter jumped back to the floor.

"I appreciate your intentions," Charles said, kissing the children on their foreheads.

"All right. Let's go get you to sleep." Erik said to them.

The twins followed quietly to their own room. Erik closed the door behind him and bent down.

"I told you we had to be sure," Wanda sighed.

"It's only one day!" Peter said.

"Okay, okay. Listen. Plan A failed. That's why we have Plan B. Do you remember what to do?"

Peter nodded vigorously and Wanda nodded firmly once.  
Erik turned on the radio. He made sure to hear this station and he knew well enough that a few minutes before midnight it would broadcast music. He told them what a song it would be and repeatedly played it for them to remember.

Two and a half hours later, Charles and Erik were already in bed together. Charles read a book but almost fell asleep. After he thought he had read enough pages, he put the book down on the dresser and tried to position himself comfortably. Erik was almost worried, trying to find a good excuse, but then he looked at the clock. Just another minute. It is likely that Peter and Wanda are already ready.

Charles's eyes had already begun to close, and then he felt lifted suddenly. Before Charles could understand what had happened, strong arms swung him into the air. He turned in uncontrollable spins and he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Erik!" He shouted and laughed, putting his arms around Erik's neck instinctively with the intention of not falling.

"Happy Birthday!" The two children burst into the room and shouted.

Erik put Charles back on the bed and the two kids cuddled in his arms immediately. He lay down beside them and then pulled everyone over, making them giggle. He embraced Charles, kissing him even longer this time.

"This is indeed my birthday." Charles said with a satisfied smile, then kissed Erik back.


End file.
